


The Royal Guard Dog

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Corvo is a werewolf, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious guard from Serkonos who avoided working on full moons like the plague, had a very good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Guard Dog

Corvo stands in front of him, a slobbering dog. Not just in the metaphorical sense of blood lust, but in the literal sense that he is in fact a hound. He's a proud wolf, with completely black fur, shining and clean, his trademark Serkonan blue eyes gleaming past the glistening coat.

“My, my, my, aren't you just the picture of a guard dog,” the Outsider coos. “Is this why you weren't in your room tonight? I thought it odd that you were roaming out and about so late.”

Corvo didn't whine or bark, he was as silent as a wolf as he was as a man.

“So when you were a guard at the castle did you just... Not sign up for night shifts on full moons?” He teased Corvo, his eyes reflecting the stars.

Corvo still stayed quiet, sitting down on the floating patch of land.

“What's it gonna take to get a rise out of you?” the Outsider chewed at his bottom lip. “Oh, I've got an idea!”

Corvo sniffed a bit his ears suddenly perking up. The Outsider pulled from his pocket a Serkonan blood sausage. Corvo's tail sways slightly. The Outsider brings the treat just withing sniffing distance but right before Corvo can snatch it up he rears back his left arm and pitches it to another island of the void, teleporting it to land specifically in the center of one that's hard to reach.

The black hound takes off immedietly, bounding across the platforms like no man ever could. He runs with grace and dexterity, reaching the platform in half the time the Outsider thought it would take.

“What a good runner you are like this!” the Outsider comments as Corvo mangles the blood sausage, ripping it to shreds. “Are you still hungry, next he produces a trout out of thin air, dangling it by the tail in front of the starved beast.

Corvo's tail wags like crazy while he sits politely, panting.

“Well do you?” the Outsider brings the fish a little closer to Corvo. A loud bark resonates through the air making the Outsider giggle with glee.

“Oh you'll never cease to interest me, Corvo,” he throws the trout onto an even harder to reach spot and watches the streak of black disappear.

The played like that the rest of the night, the Outsider creating little treats to satiate the starved beast, and Corvo putting on a good show of acrobatics as a thanks for it.

He regrets it the next morning, Corvo the hound has a bigger stomach than Corvo the man.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of fun with this idea and really enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
